Nightmare or Reality
by MIDNIGHT12345
Summary: MICHELANGELO HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT SHADOWS, RAPHAEL CAUSES A HUGE ACCDENT, LEONARDO SUDDENLY DISSAPEARS. WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG! Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO, THIS IS MIDNIGHT12345 HERE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW FOR IDEA'S PLEASE._**

**Chapter 1:**

Michelangelo was all alone. The faint sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. He looked scared as he stared at his dead brothers before him.

"Shadow's did this," the orange-clad turtle squeaked as he dropped a black sword covered in blood. He could not believe it. He would never kill them. "I would never kill my own brothers. I didn't do this." Michelangelo tried to convince himself that he didn't do anything to kill his brothers, but there was just too much evidence.

"Mikey..." a small voice came from one of his brothers. It was Donatello, the second youngest of the four. His purple mask was stained red with blood.

"What is it Donnie?" asked Michelangelo in a low voice. He couldn't stand to be by his brother when he was the one to hurt him that badly.

"I...H-hate YOU!" Donatello seethed with anger upon his last breath. Michelangelo couldn't take it. He hated him. Michelangelo started to run. His brother hated him. Tears stained hi mask as he ran. It felt as though darkness was closing in around him. He ran into the lair.

All he saw was blood. Splinter and April were both dead. Kusarigama stuck out of both of them. Donatello's last words spun in Mikey's head as the world around him turned black. The ground became a foot high with blood. New York was in ruins. It rained acid, but Mikey didn't feel any of it. He looked up and saw a shadow of himself holding the black sword limply at his side.

"_YOU DID THIS!"_ it hissed. A blood red smile formed on his face.

"No!" Mikey screamed and ran. The rain made everything blurry, but he still ran with more shadows following him. He then hit a dead end, but was surrounded by shadows that all resembled himself. All of them looked entirely insane. The one with the sword stood happily in front of Michelangelo, its smile wide, and it stabbed the orange-clad turtle through the heart, and everything went black again. The only thing he noticed was a ringing in his ears that gradually grew louder.  
>-<p>

Mikey awoke to his alarm clock. His room was the same, no blood, no sword, and no death in the air. It took him several minutes to calm down from his dream and put a smile on his face. He wouldn't let his brothers see him scared not matter what.

As he got up to go to the kitchen yawning as he opened up the door, he saw five pairs of eyes looking at him worryingly.

_**GOOD STORY OR HORRID STORY. I WILL LEAVE THAT FOR YOU TO DECIDE. I THINK I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER...I THINK.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I AM NEW TO THIS AND I ALREADY HAVE A FOLLOWER (WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ACTUALLY?) IF I KNEW HOW TO CHECK AND SEE WHO IT WAS I WAS GOING TO DO AN HONORABLE MENTION TO THAT PERSON. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON OR CHANGE. EVEN IDEAS FOR A STORYLINE IS WELCOME TO MAKE IT A BETTER STORY.**_

_** "**_What's wrong?" Michelangelo asked as he looked at his elder brothers, Splinter, and April's worried eyes. The fake smile on his face disappeared with worry himself.

Rafael stared at Michelangelo, he looked scared, which was unusual for the hot-headed, red-banded brother. "You were screaming like someone was killing you-" Raphael began.

"I'm fine Raphie, it was only a dream. So, should we get some breakfast. I vote pizza!" Mikey happily said, trying to drown the worries of the others. The rest of the day went by normally, Michelangelo beat Donnie in training and won a pizza eating contest. But, after lunch Splinter came into the lair with a serious expression on his face.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" Leonardo asked, looking away from Space Hero's on the TV.

"Meet me in the Dojo," Splinter said before walking towards it.

"That was strange..." said Donatello uncertainly. April nodded in agreement as they stood up and walked into the Dojo.

Splinter came out of his room holding something wrapped in black silk. My family has passed down an ancient weapon to the youngest child a day before they turn 16." Splinter looked at Michelangelo as he said this. His brother's and April looked at him proudly. Splinter motioned for the orange-clad turtle to stand. "It is your turn, Michelangelo Hamato, to wield this weapon alongside your Kusarigama." Splinter handed his son the object. Michelangelo could hardly breath as he opened the cloth. It was the same Black Meteor Sword from his dream. The orange handle glistened brightly. An orange scarf was also wrapped around the sword, and a holder for it, which was also orange.

"That's a little odd, the orange part's used to be a dark crimson color." said Splinter thoughtfully.

Fighting the urge to throw up, Michelangelo put on the gear and held out the sword with a fake smile on his face, "This is awesome! Thank you Master Splinter!" Mikey said in his most nicest voice ever.

"I also have a surprise, follow me to the lab," Donatello got up and the others followed him. He held up canisters of mutagen, but those canisters didn't even look like mutagen

_**CLIFFHANGER! (I THINK) TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT IS, AND ANY HELPFUL CRITICISM WILL BE AWESOME! IM SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER'S, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE EACH DAY. THANK'S FOR READING...I'm sooo horrible to Mikey x(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I THANK CAT GIRL AND INSANEDUTCHGIRL FOR THEIR INFORMATIVE AND FUNNY REVIEWS. MORE WILL ALWAYS BE WELCOME. HERE, I TRIED TO BE LESS QUICK WITH THE STORYLINE, SO HOPEFULLY IT WORKS. I TRIED TO ADD A BIT OF HUMOR, BUT I AM HORRIBLE WITH JOKES. ENJOY!_**

**_P.S. I DON'T OWN TMNT, BUT I WISH I DID._**

After Donatello held up the six canister's of mutagen, everyone gasped. The mutagen was an array of colors. One was an icy-blue color that felt cold to the touch. Another was a dark green color, which smelled of leaves and cut grass. The third was a bright neon yellow and blue mix. When April touched it, the static coming from it nearly lifted her hair into the air. The fourth was a dark crimson color, that was so dark it resembled blood. Raphael was almost scared of touching it, for the fact that there could be something inside, like a brain. The thought made him shudder. The fifth canister of mutagen was a gray color. It looked void of any color,so that even coloring wouldn't color it. The sixth color was a bright pink color. Leonardo nearly fell over laughing at it. It even smelled of roses.

"Where did you find this Donatello?" asked April, suprised at the Mutagen.

"Yeah, how can they even be that color?" Leonardo also asked.

"I think this one has guts in it," Raphael joked.

Donatello glared at Raphael for a moment before answering the questions. "For one, I found this the last time we fought the Krang. I was blown into a small cylinder room about the size of Michelangelo's room, and it was filled with odd things. I found a shelf labeled Mutagen in english, so I decided to take a look at it. What i found was those canister's being held behind bullet proof glass. I picked the lock and took them back to the lair." He stopped talking for a moment so everyone could register what he was saying.

"You need to slow down, I'm getting a Headache," growled Raphael.

"He's just trying to explain things," Informed Leonardo.

"Shut it Fearless."

"If you guys fight now I will prank both of you later," scolded Mikey knowing that what Donnie was saying could be important.

"Go on my son," Splinter said after Raph and Leo stopped giving each other the death glare.

"I did some test's on why they are this color. There could be hundreds of reasons. They could have natural specimen's such as rock or flowers grounded into them to dye them a certain color. The Krang could have inserted stuff from Dimension X into them. Also, some theories would suggest that they are highly dangerous, which would explain why they were put behind glass. And-"

"Your killing me over here with the exsessive talking Donnie," grumbled a very annoyed Raphael.

"Are they dangerous?" asked the orange-clad turtle, before coming up with his own theories. "Maby mutant clowns come from them, Or a giant bird needs them to grow an army of smaller, but still evil, birds...Grrr" Mikey walked around like a zombie before getting slapped.

"There is one problem with these container's...Raphael don't do that!" Donatello nearly yelled at his older brother, but was too late to stop him. Raphael shook the canister a small bit, trying to see if there was something in it, but it cracked and broke. Raphael jumped back from where he stood, but it still splashed on him and Mikey. Michelangelo screamed as Raphael fell to the ground and crashed into Splinter and April, breaking the pink and gray canisters. Luckily none hit those two but some hit Leonardo,and he dropped his while he fell over in pain. Donatello tried to keep Michelangelo from falling, but Mikey only hit the container out of his brother's hands. Then he fell, breaking the one he was holding. All that Splinter could do was watch in horror as the leftover mutagen formed a dark shadow that dissapeared inside of Michelangelo.

SUSPENSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO THE TURTLE'S AND PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS BETTER OR WORSE. ANY KIND OF CRITIQUE IS WELCOME. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 100 VIEWS! IF MY COMPUTER WORKED, THERE SHOULD BE A COVER PICTURE FOR THIS STORY. I DID IT ON PAINT SO YOU WOULD KNOW A BIT OF WHAT THE SWORD LOOKED LIKE AND WHAT THE GEAR ALSO LOOKED LIKE. LATER! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews! I decided to do a Halloween Special, which I will try to make scary and around a thousand words. I have had more grateful help from InsaneDutchGirl and Athese. I even have four favorite's to this story! Thank You!Enjoy and Review please**_

_**P.S. I sadly do not own TMNT, but one day I wish i will**_

At first, it was dark. All that could be heard were low wispers. Soon, Michelangelo felt that something else was in the darkness. After blinking a few times, he saw his messy room before him. He only thought that it was all just a dream. His bedside clock said 6:30 AM. After he got up and opened the door to his room, Everything was oddly bright, but Michelangelo took no notice to it. The walk to the lair seemed to take forever, and when he entered, all he saw was a smiling April by a cake.

"Happy Mutation Day Mike," said April happily. The smile on her face seemed unreal.

"T-thank you April...Wait did you just call me Mike?" asked Michelangelo, thinking that she had come up with yet another nickname. He glanced around the room, other than April, it was completely quiet. "Um...where are my brother's, Master Splinter, and Casey?"

"Surprise!" came a shout from everyone as they came out of hiding. They came out from behind the couch. All of them had an unreal smile, even Raphael, which caused Mikey to retreat back to his room. Mabey he was just tired, or Dilusional. He decided to go back to bed, with everyone still smiling and unmoving. Mikey sat on his bed, blinked, and his clock said 6:30 AM. Almost carefully, Mikey walked back to the lair, and saw the same thing. April was standing there happily, and once Mikey entered the lair...

"Happy Mutation Day Mike." Michelangelo froze. It wasn't real. He was dreaming everything. It was a small relief to him, but why was he dreaming something so messed up.

"None of this is real," he said calmly, "I'm just dreaming this up. Raphael is never that happy, and the lair is not this bright." with each word, Mikey came to a startling conclusion as his voice rose. "My name is not Mike. Who and what are you, and tell me why you are here." Mikey did not like the idea of his dream being highjacked by someone and he started to walk towards the now frowning April.

"You caught on quickly Michelangelo," stated April in a now robotic voice.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am," explained Mikey stopping in front of the April imposter and grabbed for his sword. _"Why am I grabbing the sword," _thought Michelangelo, but he didn't let it phase him. "Answer me... Why are you here!"

"The reason cannot be explained now, but since you caught on, you won't be in such a nice environment." With a sinister laugh, everything turned black.

Mikey stumbled through the darkness, bumping into unseen things. He wanted to keep moving, or something would happen. He felt someone in front of him, and Instinctively slashed his sword at the being. But then the light came back. He was in the lair again. He seemed a bit older, and upon looking at a now chipped sword, he saw blood. He was reluctant to look at the ground, but he had to. Closing his eyes he looked at the ground and opened one eye. There dead before him was an older version of Raphael. Michelangelo gasped and dropped his sword. He himself had just cut one of his brother's nearly in half. A fearful and sad expression was on the red banded turtle's face. Tears had stained the cloth, and his mouth had blood dripping from it.

Mikey looked behind him. Standing there were his two other brothers, who were scared. Donatello had a broken leg, and Leonardo was missing an eye. They were trembling and crying. When Leo saw that Michelangelo was looking at them, he instinctively went in front of Donnie. Hate was now in his eye. "How could you do this, Mikey, why did you kill him!" growled Leo, but he wimpered as Mikey limply walked over to his brother's. He didn't believe it, he had killed Raph and Injured his brothers.

"What happened," Mikey asked Leo, crying himself. He hoped Leo didn't think it was a trick. He never would have wanted to hurt his brother's. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears.

"Do not play dumb with me Mikey! You said you hated us. You said you would kill us after you killed Master Splinter during training. And now Raph is dead. I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" yelled Leonardo, losing all fear toward's his younger brother. Mikey swallowed hard, If Donnie hated him, he didn't know what he would do.

"I agree with Leo. Your nothing but a monster Mikey. And to think I called you a brother. You said it yourself, secretly you wanted to kill us all, and when that DNA test came up saying that you weren't related to the rest of us, you said that nothing stood in your way to destroy us. You may have killed Shredder, but I hate you. You are not my brother."

It felt as though Mikey's heart split in two. His brother's hated him and he had killed his family. He wasn't even related to them. Mikey stood up and looked sadly at the two turtle's he used to call brother's. "I'm sorry Donnie and Leo." And with that Mikey ran away into the sewer to topside. Then things became black again and he was in front of April. She looked older-maby by 30 years- and she looked as though she had worked for a long time with no sleep. She just read stuff off of the paper she was holding, giving Mikey clue's to what had happened.

"The people from Sector A has been exicuted as you instructed ,King Mikey, charged with not paying enough taxes. Rebel's have been spotted in Sector C, and amonst them are Donetello and Leonardo, the military wait's for your command's sir." April was devastated.

"W-what?" asked Michelangelo shakily. Since when was he king and when did New York become a kingdom. He looked over to April, he couldn't seem to control himself or what he said. And what was said killed him on the inside. Looking around him, He was in a large room, full of weapons. There was a balcony on the left, and a missle launcher on the right. He sat on a solid gold throne with orange velvet across it. On his head was an elaborate crown. Compared to him, April looked as though she hadn't been completely clean for years, her hair was a big tangle, and one hand was replaced. Her other hand was full of scratches and cuts.

"Nuke that sector. I do not wan't those liar's to live!" Growled Mikey. "_What is going on! Won't someone help me."_ thought Mikey. Then it came to him. Another dream. He got up, finally able to control his own body again, and walked out towards the balcony. "April. Don't do that. I messed up, and this is just a silly dream!" yelled Mikey as he jumped off the balcony, and as he thought, it became black again. He walked around until he appeared in an alleyway. Again there were shadows everywhere. Michelangelo could hardly see his surroundings. Every shadow had an evil grin on their faces. It was as though each were insane. Then the main shadow appeared, holding the sword.

"How does it feel, having your heart be broken by the only one's you truly care about. You might die before you wake up with all the pain in your heart. Soo, what's it like to see Raphael dead and you killing him. Slashing through his plastron and his stomach. Digging an eye out of Leonardo just because it was fun. Even breaking the leg of Donatello beyond full recovery." Sneered the shadow.

"My name is Mikeranjero no kage"

"Anata wa akuma!" yelled Michelangelo, no longer able to speak English. "Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou!" He lunged at the shadow, but instead of hitting the shadow, he woke up.

_**First a dictionary to those who don't know much Japanese:**_

_**Mikeranjero no kage= shadow of Michelangelo**_

_**Anata wa akuma= you demon**_

_**Watashi wa anata o korosudeshou= i will kill you**_

_**Soo, was this chapter ok, or not scary enough. Im writing this at Midnight, Listening to scary music, if that doesn't help a scary story, I don't know what will. Happy Halloween or in Japanese, Happīharou~in (I think that's it. If not, please correct me). Sayōnara**_!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your Reviews. Since I uploaded chapter four, my story went up to over 300 views! I am glad that my story is going so well. This chapter will have some of what I hope is brotherly fluff, nothing inapropriate. Please review.

I dont own TMNT

Mikey woke up. He had tried to hit the shadow who called himself Mikeranjero no kage, but that couldn't be right, could it. The shadow said he was the shadow of Michelangelo. Now that he thought about it, Mikeranjero no kage did resemble Mikey in many way's, even in height. Sighing in disbelief, Mikey tried to open his eyes, but they felt as tough they were led brick's. After a few tries, he slowly opened his tired eyes. He was laying on what resembled a hospital bed. Lifting his head a few inches, other than feeling pain, he saw a heart monitor and an IV. Looking around the room he was in, it was Donnie's lab. His invention's were strewn about the place with paper's and other things cluttering the desk's. Soon Michelangelo's eyes laid on Donatello. He was working on something hidden from Mikey's view. He had black bandages that went from his hand's to his arm's. The strap and belt he had were a deep shadw of purple. There was even purple wrapping on his Bo staff. He looked mabey an inch taller, and he had a scar on his left cheek. _"How long was I out!?" _though Michelangelo. He knew he was awake this time, but he couldn't tell how long he was asleep. Last thing he knew, Raphael was shaking a red container of Mutagen, and then everything went black.

"D-donnie?" asked Michelangelo carefully, in case he was still dreaming. Donatello turned around at once. Tears were forming in his eye's, but something was wrong with Donnie. He limped over to Mikey and sat down in a chair by him. Upon closer look, Mikey gasped. The usual chocolate colored eye's of his big brother were now a mix of red and chocolate brown. His brother's face was full of worry for his little brother. "What happened to you Donnie?" Mikey tried to sit up, but Donatello stopped him.

"You were out of it for a long time, bro," Donnie whispered to his younger brother. Mikey could tell something was bothering Donnie. "_Exactly how long?"_ thought Mikey. "You were in a coma for nearly a year and a half, since what Raphael did." Donnie couldn't help but cry as he talked to his little brother. Mikey even started to cry. "You kept screaming and crying. You even started muttering in Japanese. You worried us. What did you dream about?" asked Donnie, trying to change the subject.

"It was horrible," it was now Mikey's turn to cry. "I-I killed Raphie. Your leg was broken beyond re-repair, and Leo lost an eye." Mikey started to sob and Donatello hugged his little brother.

"That's horrible, what else happened," asked Donnie, worried for his little brother.

"Then, when I ran away, everything turned black and I was a tyrant!" Mikey cried onto Donnies plastron. He heard Donatello asking if Mikey wanted to stop talking, but Mikey ignored him. "I to-told A-April to kill you guys. I couldn't control what I said. Once I got back control, I told her to not listen to what I said, and I jumped from a balcony in order to get out of there." Mikey closed his eyes for he didn't think he could look at Donnie. "All of you h-hated me." Michelangelo went from sobbing to crying uncontrolably. He felt even more arms wrap around him. Opening his eye's, he saw all of his brother's hugging him and crying. Even Raphael was crying a little bit. After a while, everyone stopped crying. Michelangelo got a better look at Leonardo and Raphael.

Leonardo had red and saphire blue eyes. His belt and sword straps were also blue. His sword handle's were also the color of his bandana. Raphael's emerald eye's had specs of red as well. Like Donnie and Leonardo, his gear was red. But instead of regular sai's, his right hand was a red gauntlet withspikes coming from it. His sai's were in his belt.

"We love u bro, we would never hate you." said Raphael, hugging Mikey again, being careful not to hurt Mikey with his right hand. He even took it off to be safe.

"Why do you guys look so different, and why do your eye's have red in them." asked Michelangelo quizically.

"It was my fault," said Raphael, he looked devastated, like he had done the worst thing anyone could ever do. "Your eyes even have it. I'm sorry, it's one of the effects of the Mutagen.

"What else happened to you guy's and why was I out longer than you guys?" asked Mikey quizically at his brother's. They all stiffened when Mikey asked that question. They seemed to not want to tell Michelangelo about what the brother's had been through the past year. Raphael bit his cheek, Leonardo stared at the ground, and Donnie gulped before he started to talk.

"You had more Mutagen spilled on you than us." explained Donatello to Michelangelo. "We all have something new with us." He looked to Leonardo to start. Mikey started to get scared. What could have happened to his brothers from the mutagen. He started to hold his breath. His brother's brother's whispered to each other, then Raphael stepped forward to speak.

"We all got some kind of ability." Raphael started.

The suspense! What happened to his brother's, What will Mikey do, and why is Donnie limping? I will let you, the viewers and friends, decide what they can do! It will be soo fun. Until next time, Sayōnara!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, Nightmare or Reality. This is chapter six. So no one will be confused, I am writing a majority of this chapter as a flashback. Please read and review. P.S. I do not own Tmnt **

**"**Something different happened to each of us," started Raphael, "We're going to tell you in the order from which we fiqured it out, ok knucklehead?"

"Hai Raphie," Mikey shot back, bringing up the nickname they used for Raphael when they were little.

"Well, my part took place a few hour's after the accident..."

=========**Flashback**========

"Uggh," growled Raphael as he sat up rubbing his head. At first he couldn't see, but then his eye's adjusted to the dark. He was in his room. _How did I get here, _thought the hot-headed turtle. He got up and walked over to where Spike usually was, but stopped. Sometime's he forgot that Spike and became Slash and had tried to destroy his brother's. He left that spot before tear's came to his eye's. Even if Donatello had turned Slash back to normal, it would no longer be the same. Raphael would always know what the turtle wanted to do. He shoved away the thought's and opened the door to his room. When he entered the lair, he saw no Leo watching the annoying show Space Heroes, he saw no Mikey goofing around and reading comics, and he didn't see Donatello working on his laptop.

Splinter sensed movment while he meditated in the dojo. Quickly getting up, he walked into the lair where a confused Raphael was looking for his brother's. "They are not in the lair, my son," said Splinter. He walked over to Raphael and sat with him on the couch.

"What happened sensai. Why aren't Mikey, Fearless, and Donnie out here. I know it's not in the middle of the night."

"Raphael, they have not woken since the accident in Donatello's lab," explained Splinter. He didn't want to remind his son about what had happened, but he had to tell him.

"What happened. Did I mutate! Did they!?" Raphael looked as though he was about to panic. He could not believe it. If something happened to his brother's because of him, he would go insane with the guilt. He promised himself if he had hurt them, he would panic.

"Do not panic, Raphael, none of you changed by what i could tell." explained Splinter. After a few minute's of talking he saw Raphael become tired. He was trying to stay awake but could not. Splinter decided to leave his sleepy son alone as he went to his room as well. It was only 6 PM, but he too felt tired after all that had happened in one day. He was also worried that his sons might never be the same.

After Splinter left, Raphael yawned and walked into the kitchen. _I have to stay awake, _stated Raphael to himself as he made coffee. He never really drank much because it made him jittery with energy, but he needed it to stay awake. After finishing a cup of the bitter coffee-he couldn't find anything to put in it-he walked into Donnie's room. He felt calm walking into the room. Sitting in a chair by his little brothers bed, he watched Donnie as he looked focused on something, as if he was still inventing even in his sleep.

"The symbol for Pi is easy to learn," mumbled the sleeping Donatello. _Yep, he is still working whenever he is asleep,_ Thought Raphael and he touched his brothers shoulder to see if he would wake up. But instead of waking his brother up, Images started to flash before Raphael's eyes. He reconized most of them. They were memories of Donatello. From when he was the first to talk, to when he learned how to make medicines. He even saw the times where he had beaten Donnie at practice, hit Donatello when he got mad, and most of all yelling at him. He could feel the pain that Donnie had felt at that time. He had no idea how much he had hurt his little brother. It was strange, and the more Raphael saw, the more he felt as though the memories were his own. This startled Raphael as he let go of Donnie, and the images dissapeared. Raphael got up and walked to his room silently. How could he see the memories of Donatello, and even know some of what Donnie knew. When he jumped onto his bed, it hit him. That mutagen wasn't made to mutate things, it was made to change the abilities of other's. He sat up as he started to wonder what else he could do, and even see if he could control it.

He decided to go to Leonardo's room. He touched Leo's head, and instantly images flashed at him. When he focused his mind for it to stop, it did. _Well my idea was right. Now what?_ he asked himself, as he let go of Leo. Another though came to him, what would happen if he meditated. Going back to his own room he sat down on the floor and began to meditate. After a few moment's of silence, Raph lost all patience and got up. He suddenly felt very light and when he turned around, he saw himself, sitting still as a rock. It was weired because he was still breathing. Raphael nearly jumped with joy with the fact that he could also extend his own spirit, but how far? He walked all over the lair. He was even able to go to the surface, unseen in the bright daylight as he watched more people than he ever saw run around. He was even able to spy on some foot ninja.

Soon, though, as he walked around the square, he felt something. It was as if someone was trying to wake him up. He focused on that, and soon came out of his trance. He looked up at a worried Leonardo, but Raphael just grinned.

"Guess what I can do now, bro," grinned Raphael at Leonardo. He laughed when he saw the bewilderment on Leonardo's face.

====**Flashback End**=====

"Wooow...That's soo cool Raphie!" Michelangelo jumped up and hugged his brother. Raphael tried to get out of his grip, but was unsuccessful until Splinter came in with pizza. It was Michelangelo's favorite, pepperoni. After eating the delicious pizza, it was time to go back to talking. "That's awesome. What can you guy's do?" asked Mikey at his other two brother's, as he finished the last slice of pizza. Donnie finished his and scooted forward in is seat.

"I guess it's my turn now," chuckled Donnie. He cleared his throat as he bagan to speak. "It was a month after the accident. Raphael started to be a little nicer due to the fact that he could feel what we felt at any time, just by touching us. But he was still a jerk..

=====**Flashback**======

Donatello stared at April. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. She was going to a dance later that evening, and was showing two of the turtle's and Splinter her outfit. The theme for the dance was Fudal Japan (I think that's how you spell fudal). It was a light yellow color, and it resembled a kimono. The strap around her waist was a light purple, a perfect contrast to the yellow, and she even had her hair in a traditional style. She even went as far as wearing the shoes people from Japan wore at that time.

"Wow," Donatello was at a lost for words. "So, who's taking you to the dance?"

"No one. But nobody said I couldn't go without a date," explained april. "You guy's should come for the Halloween party in October."

"It'll depend if Michelangelo is awake or not," sighed Splinter. "He was covered in the most mutagen and now he need's a heart moniter and breathing tube."

"I'm sure he will wake up soon," said Leonardo full of hope, "Even if it last's ten years, we will be there for him when he wake's up."

"That's so sweet Leo." smiled April as they all looked at the entrance to the lair. In walked Raphael. He had been in his room all day. Once, when Leonardo walked in there earlier that day, he was meditating. He walked straight over to Donatello.

"Hey, close the trap Donnie while you look at April, your going to catch a fly," teased Raphael, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

"I-I-I'm going to my lab," studdered Donatello as he walked to his lab and closed the door. On one end of the lab was Michelangelo laying on a bed. Donnie went to the other end, where his invention's and stuff to fix were. Sighing he sat down to fix the broken coffee machine. It was hard to concentrate whenever there wasn't a little brother to bother you all the time. Every second he was expecting his little brother to burst in through the door's and mess up his lab with more of his prank's. But the prank's never came. After a while he became lonely. Without his little brother, it was alway's less fun and the B team was no more. Secretly, Donnie needed Mikey sometimes. He knew that Michelangelo was as smart as him, but his little brother pretended not to, with the occasional smart theory every once in a while.

"Donnie suddenly felt a tear on his cheek. _Really, at a time like this I have to cry. Raphael might even be spying on me, _he tought. He quickly wiped it away and went back to fixing the machine. But, he wasn't thinking as he was fixing a few wire's, and it caught on fire. He was oddly drawn to it. Again, not thinking, he touched the small flame. It wrapped around his had and left the coffee machine. When Donatello focuced, he made the fire dissappear. He instantly jumped up and ran into the lair.

"What is it Donnie?" asked Leonardo worringly.

"Yes, what is it Donatello, you look as though you have seen a ghost." agreed Splinter

"I-I can control FIRE!" yelled Donatello nearly losing it.

======**Flashback End**=========

"Whoah, really?" asked Michelangelo. He looked at Donnie as though he wanted proof. Donatello chuckled and made a small flame appear in the palm of his hand, not even burning him. But when Michelangelo touched it, he got a small burn.

"Hey, It's almost 8:00." announced Raphael, looking at the clock. "You will have to make this one fast Fearless."

"I will," promised Leonardo. He looked at Michelangelo as he started his story. "It was actually four month's ago when I found out my own power.." Leonardo started

==========**Flashback**=======

Leonardo was sharpening his twin katana in his room. At the time, he was jelous of Raphael and Donatello. They both had great powers. Lately, even, Raphael made a spiked gauntlet to help out whenever there are too many foot's to fight. Leo knew that Raphael didn't want to see any of their pasts, so he played it safe. Donatello made a fire proof Bo staff, which he would light on fire during battle's. But Leonardo was stuck with sword's. Nothing was different. He didn't feel different, nor did he do anything off. He was a little glad, though. If he was either one of his brother's, it would be non stop focusing so nothing could get out of hand.

While he was off thinking, he cut his hand.

"Ouch! Darn it." he growled as he grabbed for his bandages he kept in his room. But once he had found it, the cut was gone, and no blood was left behind. _Did I just imagine it?_ he asked himself as he walked into the lair. Donatello was practicing making fire smoke look like heart's for april for her birthday. Raphael was watching wrestling. Leonardo went into the kitchen to start dinner. As he was cutting up vegetables, he cut his finger. He was going to wash it off, but he saw it heal before his eyes. As he gasped in shock, the water fom the sink started to form little bubbles.

"Don't tell me, You can control water and you can heal quickly?" quessed Donatello as he walked into the kitchen to watch Leonardo control the water.

"Yep." was all Leonardo could say.

=====**Flashback End===**

**How did you like that chapter? I know it was a little rushed at the end, but I am a day late on uploading, and i was able to use my laptop again. I thought it was broken but the screen is only coming off, nothing a little tape can't fix. Thank you and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soo sorry for not uploading anything in a while. Too many things happened within that time, including moving twice. This is the new chapter**.  
>Mikey looked at his brothers. They had all gotten something cool, but what about himself? He didn't think much of it, as he took another pizza slice. "So, did anything happen with Master Splinter and April, I remember that they were there as well." asked Mikey as he gestured towards Splinter and April, who just showed up with more pizza. She and Splinter were in the dojo training.<br>"Actually, no Mikey neither of them got any on them, but if any at all got on April, we all know it wouldn't effect her, since it was possibly mutagen." Explained Donatello.  
>"Hey numskull, want to go topside, the sun's set already?" Asked Raph.<br>"Why wouldn't I, maby we'll find a cockroach." snickered Michelangelo back.  
>"Say that again, and I will throw this pizza in your face, got it?" Growled Raphael.<br>Leo and Donnie started to laugh, and for thirty minutes, Raphael tried to throw pizza at them, all in vain, only hitting Master Splinter.  
>-Topside-<br>"So, when will Raph be able to come up?" asked Michelangelo on top of the Empire State Building.  
>"After an hour of meditation, he is probably here already anyways." Said Leo as he looked over at the quiet city. The sky was clear, and full of stars. The moon was in a shape of a thin waning cresent. Barely anyone was out, except for the occasional pizza delivery service passing by.<br>Donnie let out a sigh as he looked over the edge. "If only we could go out during the day, just think of who we could meet."  
>Mikey then remembered one of his questions, "Why do you limp, Donnie. It's barely noticable but i still see it. It's making me worried.<br>"Ooh, six months ago, Rahzar nearly cut it off. That is until I used my fire to burn him. He got away, but i'm sure he looks worse than the Shredder by now." Explained Donnie to Mikey. "You missed alot of fights, but we finally destroyed Fishface."  
>"Awwwe, I wanted to see that!" pouted Michelangelo dramatically flailing his arm's.<br>"You'll live Mikey," laughed Leonardo. They waited for something to happen, but it was too quiet. Almost as if no one was inside the city.  
>"It's too quiet."<br>Donnie gulped as he took out his bo staff. "Maby the Krangg ( I think it's spelled that way) came back. Their demension does go by faster than ours."  
>"Or they're hiding." Laughed an odd voice. They looked at Mikey who was laughing.<br>"Did you just say something bro,?" asked Leonardo slowly.  
>When Mikey looked at them, he suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes were off. They were clouded over and entirely blood red. The pupils were cat like. "I don't know what you are talking abou-" said Mikey as he suddenly fainted. His brother's had no idea what just happened, but they had to get him back to the lair.<br>While his brothers were bringing back Mikey, Raphael suddenly gasped. He had seen what had happened. Splinter saw the same thing, and feared that something was wrong. He remembered the time when he saw that shadow. " Could it be connected?" thought Splinter.  
><strong> That was chapter seven. I hope you like it. I might not be able to update in a while, sorry. Pls like and review. I am sorry for taking so long to upload. And sorry that it was a little short. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, just tell me. Sayonara<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael paced the lair quickly, He couldn't get what he saw out of his head. His little brother acted so weird on the rooftop. "_What if something is wrong with him…" _Raphael thought. It had already been a half hour, but where were his brothers?. His head was spinning with thoughts so much, he had a terrible headache. He couldn't even make out what April was saying.

"Are you sure that was what you two saw? Maby it was a mirage, I _know_ Master Splinter cannot project his spirit topside." April was pacing the dojo, with the door open so Master Splinter could hear her. He was in the kitchen waiting for the teapot to get warm.

"April, I cannot do such thing, as you have stated," he sighed a long sigh. "But I _can_ see visions. And visions are never wrong. If I could, I would agree that maby it was just a small hallucination, but my mind will not be persuaded otherwise. If something happened to Michelangelo that day, I will try my hardest to cure him. But at the moment it only seems his head turned a small switch, maby because he was only awake for a small while, and already jumping of buildings. When Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo first woke up, they couldn't train for days without fainting. Hopefully that is all it was." The tea kettle started to steam, but Master Splinter had failed to notice the red streaks within the steam that dissapeared in a split second. Pouring cups for April, Raphael, and himself he went to give one to his worried son. Raphael just took the cup, not aknowlaging (misspelling) anything, his head still hurting. April just sat on the couch to text Donnie.

**_A: How's Mikey?_**

**_D: Just fine, he woke up and we stopped to eat pizza_**

"Donnie says that Mikey is fine. They stopped for pizza too." sighed April with relief.

"Then I guess he was just tired," Master Splinter laughed to himself a little for being so worried, but why was he still worried

=============hour later======================

"We're back Master Splinter!" Called Leonardo as Donatello helped his sleepy brother to bed. He too yawned and went to where he was sitting, "Any ideas what happened?" Asked Leonardo in a small whisper.

Splinter sighed, " I believe Michelangelo was just tired, he should be fine tomorrow, if I am correct. You should get some sleep too, my son Oyasuminasai (good night) Leonardo." Splinter than walked to his own room. Leo only hoped that was the case with his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Cat Girl for your awesome and funny reviews. I had greatly considered giving Raph fire powers, but I thought I would do something different. I think I have a plan for Raphael to become part of a bigger plot, but I'm not entirely sure just yet. I thank everyone for their helpful criticism, and the only reason everything seems rushed, is because I barely have time to write. If my sister finds my tablet on my fanfiction account, she will destroy it (she's evil for a five year old). On with the story!

"You want me to try and see Mikey's dream?" Asked Raphael, "I do not want to upset him, for all I know, he doesn't want me to see his nightmares." The others had wanted the red clad turtle to look into Mikey's mind during a nightmare, and they were in the dojo discussing it. April was at school, so she wasn't there. Donatello didn't want to leave his brother, and if it weren't for Master Splinter talking to them, he would've bolted to his brother with any creak in the lair. He was so worried that something could happen, he didn't even sit. Leonardo was also worried. He couldn't convince himself that his baby brother was just tired. He didn't even know what he should do, and he was the leader, which made him feel a little useless. He was a brother and a leader with no answer or plan.

"I understand my son," agreed Master Splinter, " but if something is wrong we need to help him now, before it gets worse." Like Donatello, Splinter was standing, although he wasn't letting his worries show as much. "If it is to help your little brother, don't you think it would be the best choice?" Splinter didn't want to make Raphael use his powers if he didn't want to, but he had to push the guilt away, it was important to be strong for his sons.

"Hai Sensei," agreed Raphael, as a scream came from Mikey's room. Donatello bolted out of the room before everyone else, burning the cement floor a little with worry. Michelangelo was on his bed still asleep, but tossing and turning. Donatello checked his brothers heart and vitals before turning back to Leonardo, Raphael, and Master Splinter. He was relieved nothing was wrong.

"Night terror," was all Donnie could manage. Leonardo had been shaking a little, thinking that shredder had gotten his brother for an instant until Donnie had said night terror. Raphael did not want his brother to have such horrible dreams. Just thinking that his little brother was suffering, made him furious, Ignoring all the junk on the floor of Mikey's room, Raphael went over to his brother, put a hand on the orange turtles forhead and focused.

He couldn't see anything, or feel anything. It reminded him of a time he had accidently touched a dead fish. All he saw was small flashes of color, such as green and blue. Then he felt fear. Not the kind of fear Michelangelo had, he couldn't feel any of Mikeys feeling at the moment. It was pure fear, and it felt as though it was from Donatello. Another flash of red and the sound of swords rang in his ears, and the fear turned to anger and... happiness? Why was he finally feeling something from Mikey?. Then the world materialized in front of him. Mikey was standing over the dead body of something, the sword slick with blood that dripped in a rhythmic pattern. Raphael took a few steps forward and saw the body of Donnie. His head was cut clean off, tears were on his forever scared face. Raphael felt numb as he slowly turned to his younger brother. Michelangelo had his head down, a large crooked smile plastered to his face.

"Soo, big bro, you found your way in. Let me close the door for you~" laughed Mikey in a sing-song voice. He lifted his head, and those red eyes were back, and the look on his face was full of malice. He started to walk towards Raphael.

"Mikey? It's me, Raphael, what's going on?!" Raphael nearly whispered as he took a few quick steps back. The sword was dragging on the floor, making a few sparks fly.

"Mikey? No... This isn't him, and it's time to go big bro~" laughed the intruder as he thrust the sword through Raphael's plastron

Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter (sorry Raphie)

Sayonara


	10. Chapter 10

Raphael shot up from Mikeys bed, trembling, his mind racing. The seconds seemed to drag on as the world was tilting. He could still feel the pain from being cut with that sword. He was glad that he jumped away in time, that imposter Michelangelo cursing rather profusely as he got way. He looked over the room he was in, the blurry images started to take form, and he could see clearly. It only took a second to realize the reason things were blurry was because he was crying. He quikly wiped the tears away as he looked back at Master Splinter and chuckled sadly. Splinter stood in the doorway, his brothers behind him, all of which looked very worried.

Raphael rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Man, I knew that they were bad, but that was just plain terrifying. Worse than a cockroach."

Donnie was the first to speak up, his voice a small wimper "What happened Raph?" Leo looked at the red turtle. Splinter hoped everything was fine. Raphael seemed to look comfused for a second.

Raphael blinked a few times. The full memory seemed to dessipate whenever he tought about it. But he felt like he knew enough to explain. "At first it was just snippets of color and emotion, but then I saw Mikey standing over the corpse of Donnie. I dont think it was vivid enough for him to remember, though." just as he said that, he saw Mikey out of the corner of his eye sit up yawning.

Mikey looked at everyone with a confused face. "Whats goin on? Raph, you look as though you've seen a ghost," chuckled the youngest brother.

Raphael looked at Michelangelo with a small smile on his face, "Keep that up and you might just get the green knocked out of ya." The orange clad turtle had a mischevious smile on his face.

"Not before I prank you a couple times. It's been awhile since I set anything on fire accidently or thrown pizza sauce balloons all over the lair...oops, I wasn't susposed to say that." He chuckled a little and grabbed a pillow to try and hide from his brothers noogies.

Leonardo laughed as he went back to the Lair and into the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Splinter and Donnie to try in vain to stop the prank war that was surely about to happen. It seemed odd to Leo, it had been so long since there was any true laughter ringing through the lair, sure there were some occasions, but never were they so happy. He smiled as he made eggs, and put them in the frying pan.

Breakfast had gone by fine, But Donnie was seeming a little down, his limp a little worse. It made Michelangelo a little worried and he secretly followed his brother into his lab. Donnie sat down, playing with a little flame, when Mikey decided he would show himself. He abruptly sat down beside Donatello with a smile on his face.

"So bro, I noticed your not doin anything geeky, whats the matter?" asked the young turtle quizically.

"Mikey, my leg will sometimes start to hurt very badly. It was damaged too much to heal completely, so i just deal with it.

The silence between the brothers was unusually long and Mikey was scaring himself. He had never once had a moment where he couldnt think of anything to say. He started to fiddle with a marker he saw on Donnie's desk. It was so cluttered with paper, he wondered why it didn't chatch on fire. Being in such a quiet atmoshpere, he thought he heard something, but ignored it and instead asked a stupid question. He absentmindedly pointed to a paper with a lot of numerical data on it and asked if he could make it into a paper airplane. Donnie just laughed and told his brother so many scientific thing that paper was good for, and Mikey took this chance to make the worst pun ever.

"Seems like your on fire with all of this sience stuff, huh." He chuckled and his brother straight out laughed. For some reason Michelangelo was starting to feel nasaous. He stood up to get some fresh air, but then everything went dark, and he was back in the weird dark and foggy enviorment Mikeranjero no Kage resided. He was gonna jump him the second he saw that shadow freak, but he didn't show. Soon a world materialized around him, and he was on a battle ground. He was wearing what looked to be a trench coat and combat boots. His sword hung limply in his hand as he heard a voice behind him. He couldn't move or control anything he did, and he didn't like it.

"Great job, son. Soon you will be able to take out those traiters you used to call brothers, yourself." Mikey screamed internally as he felt himself smile. The Shredder had just called him son, and he was smiling?! Having no control over what he said next, made his heart skip a beat.

"Of course, father. Splinter shouldn't be the only one to fall at our feet after all they have done." He hated that the smile on his face grew wider as he licked blood from the blade. He would've thrown up if he could. The imposter him walked over to the body on the ground. "Aww, not dead yet, Master Splinter, you were always the one to survive no matter how many times we think your dead." Splinter weakly looked over to Michelangelo where he laid on the ground.

"My son, why are you like this," he wheezed. Mikey inside his mind was trying to help him, but his body only cackled and stabbed his father repeatedly. The orange turtle started to wonder why the dream hadn't changed, or why he didn't have control, as the fake him was humming through the decimated New York City, to what seemed to be a jail. He felt a crazed smile across his features as he briskly walked into the building. What he saw made him wish it was a dream that was going to end soon.

**Its not the best, I know. Im sorry for not uploading, I lost my password. please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Michelangelo stared in shock at the person in the cell before him. It was his older brother, Raphael. The cell was covered in dirt, and the walls had multiple scrathes. His brother just lay there, his arms and legs cained. There was old and new blood where the chains cut his skin. Once he saw Mikey, he was instantly scowling. "Pathetic," said an odd voice in Mikey's head. The nausous feeling returned as the imposter him slowly walked up to the cell. He could feel the smile grow wider, and he was furious. He was not going to kill Raph again.

He was struggling so much to get control, he didnt even see what events unfolded for the imposter. The more he fought, the more the voice yelled. He started to feel as though his mind was splitting, and he finally had control. The crimson sword was inches away from his brothers neck. He sighed in relief to the fact he wasnt too late. The pain in his head grew, the fight for control obviosly confused Raphael, as he just watched Michelangelo hold his head in pain.

Mikey ran out of energy, and unfortunately, the imposter him gained control again. The voice was mocking the orange turtle, as the area around him turned back to the foggy, dark place. Exausted Michelangelo only stood where he was as Mikeranjero no Kage appeared. He looked more real, color slowly seeping through the shadow. It also looked more solid than the last time he saw it.

"Naze (why)," he asked. He was tired, and could barely speak. Not to mention his head felt like it was about to explode.

"Well, I was testing your limit. It's pathetic isn't it. The look on your brothers faces everytime you kill or hurt them. It shows fear, when your their brother they aren't susposed to fear you, even if hurting them could be an accident~" Mikeranjero no Kage said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Mikey litterally slapped himself for almost agreeing with the monster. He was too tired, he could barely think. One of his legs gave out, but he refused to fall. Instead he grabbed his sword, "again?" he asked himself as he ran towards the shadow. The sword only went through it, and it kicked Michelangelo back a few feet. He fell, not being able to stand he was so tired.

"Let me gain control Mikey~" The creature said as he walked towards him. "Your in no shape to fight, after trying not to kill Raphy. If I gained control, I can say hi to him personally and finally be able to kill him without missing~" The grin on the shadows face looked horrifying, as he knelt beside Michelangelo.

He took his chance, he quickly turned and stabbed at the shadow, grazing its right arm. Feeling a pain also in his arm, he saw that it was bleeding. The shadow growled glaring at him. "Naive little Mikey, always so quick to do something, anything, stupid...WE ARE THE SAME BEING MICHELANGELO, I WILL GAIN CONTROL!" with that statement, Mikey woke up from his bed gasping for breath. His arm had a small cut on it, exactly where it was in the dream. When he walked into the lair, he noticed that no one was home, and that it was midnight. He grabbed his gear, still shaken from the dream, and went topside to see if the Kraang could be spotted.

Not long after jumping past a few houses and onto the roof of the pizza place, his head started hurting and spinning again, so he sat down. His brothers saw him and jumped over. Donnie was worried he had fainted. Leonardo was most likely going to scold him for going out by himself, and Raphael somehow felt scared seeing the sword strapped to his belt, alongside his nunchucks. Mikey saw them, and waved. Only speaking when the were close, so he didn't alert any of the humans walking down the street.

"Watashi wa tsukaremashita (i am tired)," He said to them. Donnie chuckled, Michelangelo alway spoke in Japanese when he was tired. Leo sighed at his little bro.

"You sure you want to stay on the lookout for the Kraang?" aked the blue wearing leader. "You look as though you'll fall asleep any second.

"Hai," he said standing up, "Watashi wa mada patorōru ni iku koto ga dekimasu (I can still go on patrol)" He yawned, and and heard something, immediatly waking him up.

"What was that?" he asked. His brothers just stared at him confused. He heard it again, it sounded like a little girl was crying. "Raphael, do your spirit thing, I hear a little girl crying but I cannot tell from where.

"Alright", he said and spirit ran through the city at high speeds, since his spirit could go through objects, and found a girl not that far away. He immediatly woke from the trance like state. "Mikey's right, and she's being attacked by the Foot, lets go." He was the first to run off, the others following behind. Mikey stayed for a few more seconds, thinking.

"That didn't seem like me hearing it, more like someone else," he mumbled and clutched his head in pain as a voice boomed through it.

"Thats because I heard it Mikey~" The voice said, gleefully. Mikey growled, his eys glowing red, he did not want that voice in his head while he was awake. Seeing he was being left behind, he ran to catch up with his brothers, ignoring the sinister laughing in his head and the evil smile he had unknowingly on his face.

**This is chapter 11. I still cant believe I lost my password for so long. Anyways please review, critique is welcome. I also spent a few hours on it, but I remade the cover image. My laptop has finally also been fixed after a year of being out of commission, Yay. **

**Sayonara**


	12. Chapter 12

Leonardo subconcously (misspelled?) counted the footbots. There were only four, and he immediatly stopped the group. Looking closely at the girl from the rooftops, she moved like a robot, and her eyes were clear glass, showing the circuit boards inside.

"It's a trap. Four foot bots and a fake kid, they obviously have something planed." Leonardo stated from their hiding place. Then he felt the air move behind him, as he was put in a chokehold.

"Right you are, little turtle." Stated the Rhino mutant. The other three got into fighting stances, focused on Rocksteady.

"Little Turtles, you cant hurt me when I have your- ooof" Rocksteady was flipped over by a gush of water and shoved off the roof. The crunching of footbots as he landed was quite loud. Bebop appeared, and Donnie was battling him. Using his smarts to know where he was going to pop up. Raphael was fighting Tiger Claw, his gauntlet on one hand stabbing at the tiger while slashing with a hidden dagger on the other hand. Mikey was slashing away at the Footbots, His sword seeming to be crimson instead of the usual charchoal color of the blade. Leonardo took no time to ponder this, because the Rhino had climbed back up to the roof.

"How dare you little turtle, you made me destroy prototype robot!" Snarled the Russian (Rocksteady is Russian, right?) holding up a gun. Leonardo went on dodging the bullets, slashing at Rocksteady with his katana.

{Timeskip, sorry}

The turtles ran into the lair. They all had bruising and a few scratches. Michelangelo was celebrating.

"I can't believe we finally took down Bebop! That's one less Shredder minion to deal with." Mikey said doing a victory dance. Raphael sighed as he plopped on their couch.

"Yeah, let's see how long it'll take to replace that weirdo."

"The chances of finding another Mutant who acts as weird as Bebop did, I hope are very, very slim." Chuckled Donnie as he wrapped up Leonardos wounds.

"What I dont like, is that they are getting smarter. They thought ahead, knowing we would tell it was a trap, and had a backup plan." sighed Leonardo. "We need to train harder, the more we deplete his pawns, Shredder is going to want to fight us himself. He might wait for the last second, but I am sure he is going to want at least a few henchmen left when he fights us" Leonardo said deep in thought.

"My sons, do not over exert yourselves. I know Oroku Saki, he always did things when there was no time left. He would wait until a few hours before school to do his homework. Try not to worry too much."

Michelangelo, while the others were talking, retreated to his room and got out some drawing supplies. He was the only of the four to have artistic talent, and he loved to draw. It started out as a landscape, the sun setting over the horizon with a castle in the background. He got an odd feeling when he changed the castle into an ancient Japanese temple.

"What? Why did I change the background?" he thought to himself.

"Castles are too plain~"

"No, get out of my head you demon. You wont gain control and you never will." Michelangelo bitterly mumbled back to the shadow.

"Well your calling yourself a demon too. We are one in the same Mikey, you will only lose in the end. You will watch your brothers truly die, and you will become more feared than that idiot called Shredder~" it sang back.

Scowling, Mikeys eyes shone red. Even though he was still full of fury, he noticed that his control was slowly slipping. He got rid of his anger by slapping himself, laughing outloud at the shadow. His eyes went back to normal, although his pupils were now blood red.

"Nice try demon. I get your tactic now. You wanted to try and make me lose control by making me mad, no can do." He accidently talked outloud to the shadow, but luckily he had his door closed.

"One day Mikey. You may have won the battle, but you WILL lose the war." The laugh faded away.

**Hi Midnight12345 here, sorry if I didn't include the fight scene, I am horrid at that sort of thing, especially if there is more than one fight going on. I know I need to get better at making the story go at a slower pace, but I'll work on it. This was almost like a filler this time. I don't know if I'm correct or not, but cant Bebop go invisible? Anyways, reviews are welcome Thank You for reading this story.**


End file.
